Holding on
by Ebenbild
Summary: What exactly happened on Chris fourteeth birthday? How did Chris survive when Piper didn't? And what happened to Melinda?


_**Disclaimer: Sadly, **__I do not own Charmed but I wish for it for my birthday. xD_

_I'm not a native speaker so sorry for my mistakes_

**Holding on**

Wyatt was crying. His hands were above the dying body of his little kid brother. Gold light was fluting down, trying to heal the deadly wounds of the fourteen year old kid in front of him.

"You know, he can't heal you, Chris" the voice of Melinda was just a soundless breath in dying Chris's ears.

"I know" the answer was just a thought, but it was enough. Melinda was able to hear the answer as clearly as if Chris had spoken it aloud. "He will lose me today as well."

"You are not allowed to die yet, big brother" Melinda scolded him. "You can't die. When you do, he will be gone as well. The last bit of good in his soul will die when you leave him now." The golden light of the big brother was flickering. His strength was leaving him slowly. "Chris! You mustn't die now!" Melinda was begging now, knowing that Chris had no strength left to keep himself alive. "Chris, please! Please try!"

"Mel, Wy has already lost himself. He will not become your brother again because I try to stop dying. He is far to evil to return."

"But…"

"It had been his demons who killed Mom and the aunts. It had been his demons who killed…"

"Don't. Don't say it, I won't hear it!"

"Because it's true?"

"No, because it's sad. I know what he has done to us. He doesn't feel guilty about killing Mom and the aunts. But he regrets what he has done because of you. You can't leave him. He will lose himself when there is no-one he can love anymore."

"Love?" Chris was laughing in his thoughts. "Wyatt doesn't love anyone. He doesn't love mom. He doesn't love the aunts. He doesn't love Leo. He doesn't love you… and he doesn't love me as well. He is just regretting to lose the power I have. He is regretting not being able to bring me to his side. But that's not love. That's…"

"I know he loves me." Melinda answered Chris. "I know he does as well as he loves you. But he can't rescue me anymore. I'm dead, Chris. I'm as dead as mom and the others so please… let him at least save you. Let me go. Let me go and live!"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You have to."

"No, I can't. You're my little sister. I'm born to protect you. I can't let you die even if it means death for me."

"Wyatt's the same. And I won't let you die with me. I will hold you. I will hold you as long as it takes you to bring back the big brother you have been worshiping all your life. I will hold you till he is save, even if it means to go back in time to change it all."

"Even if it means to stop yourself from existing?"

"Yeah. Even if it means that."

Wyatt's golden light faded. His powers where not enough. Chris wasn't healing. The wound of Wyatt's little kid brother was as life threatening as before.

"I won't let you erase your life!" Chris shouted in his thoughts at his little sister.

"But you are letting me die here." Melinda cruelly talked back. "You let me die. You are not even trying to stop Wyatt! What if he kills tomorrow an other boy's little sister? Won't you regret it, seeing it from above and not being able to help her anymore? Will you just sit here and watch your brother destroying the world? When you die now, you will see me, mom and the aunts again but you will also just sit here and see the rest of our cousins die."

That got Chris. Except of Wyatt, Chris was the oldest. He had to protect the little ones of his family. All little ones. Not just his sister.

"Ok, sis. Help me to hold on. I will stay alive to protect the others..." He paused a moment. "… To protect my big brother."

Warm, but not living hands embraced him and he felt, how his body was healing. No, not healing, but it was regaining its strength.

The tears of his brother faded after he saw his little brothers wounds closing. Wyatt stood up and walked away before Chris regained condition.

Chris opened his eyes. He knew that his life was borrowed. It would not last long but that was nothing his brother would know.

"We will go back in time." Chris whispered. "We will go back and stop Wyatt becoming evil."

"We will." Melinda answered. "Even if it will erase my existence."

"No" Chris said. "Even it will erase _my_ existence. Your life will never be on the line again."

"But if you won't be able to do it the people here will need you!" Melinda argued. "You can't fade away. Not now. Never."

"They won't need me." Chris answered calmly. "Because no-one will know that I ever existed. Not even you will know, Mel."

"No! I will know! You're my brother after all!"

"When I not exist, than I won't be your brother. So you won't know that there is someone missing."

"But…"

"It's our only chance. I won't last long. Maybe a year, maybe a year and a half. After that I will die... there is no chance changing it. I would be dead now when you wouldn't put your eternity on the line to keep me alive. I'm not healed and you know I never will be so please let me do what I need to do. This will be our last chance forever."

There was a silence between them. Chris was standing there, lonely. His sister was just a shadow in his mind. Not even a ghost anymore. She was less. She had shared her being to rescue her brother and she would slowly fade away while keeping him alive. Both knew that they would have to drain their life forces to rescue Wyatt. Both were ok with that.

"Then let's make up a plan to go to the past." Melinda whispered. "Let's spend the rest of our life rescue our big brother… even if we erase our own existence with that."

"Yeah. Let's do this."


End file.
